


Challenge and Reward

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for  Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #120:  challenge and/or reward, and as a belated birthday present for the fabulous Capitu! <3</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Challenge and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #120: challenge and/or reward, and as a belated birthday present for the fabulous Capitu!  <3
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Challenge and Reward

~

“But what is it about him?” Hermione persisted. “He was such an ar—” She paused. “He wasn't very nice in school.” 

“He’s got better since,” Harry protested. “None of us are who we were during school or the war. He’s much better these days.”

“Marginally so.” Hermione smiled. “Although I admit he’s moderately amusing at times.” 

“But you think that’s not enough to account for how I feel about him,” Harry said. 

“I’m not asking you to justify your feelings,” Hermione rushed to say. “The heart wants what it wants, I get that. I just—”

Harry smiled, taking pity on her. “I’m not sure I can tell you exactly when I fell in love with him. The feelings have been there for ages, buried deep.” He grinned. “He thinks I’ve always had a thing for him, of course, even back in school.”

“He may be right,” Hermione said. “You were quite obsessed there for a while.” 

Harry could feel a blush coming on and he coughed. “Maybe,” he admitted. “At any rate, it’s less important to know why I feel how I feel than to admit that I feel it and embrace it, right?” 

Hermione smiled. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.”

“Plus,” Harry said. “A relationship with him comes with its own rewards.” He winked.

“And challenges I imagine,” Hermione said, tone prim. 

“Agreed.”

“And what are you two up to?” Draco slid into the booth next to Harry. “You’ve been having a very intense conversation over here.”

Harry grinned. “I’m surprised you didn’t cast an eavesdropping charm and listen in.” 

Draco smirked. “I considered it, but it’s difficult to do in public,” he said. “Plus, with all these Aurors around, someone was bound to notice.” He bumped Harry’s shoulder. “And you’d hate to have to rescue me from a Ministry holding cell.” 

“I would,” Harry agreed. “It would put a definite damper on our plans for the evening.”

“Excuse me,” said Hermione, standing. “I should find Ron.”

Once they were alone, Draco rested his hand lightly on Harry’s thigh and squeezed. “So what were you discussing so intently?” 

Harry hummed. “You.”

“Oh?” Draco licked his lip, leaning closer. “Interesting topic. What about me?”

“Hermione just wanted to know what I see in you.” 

Draco laughed, the sound sending a shiver up Harry’s spine. “Oh please. That’s easy. I love to take your monster cock.”

Harry almost choked. 

“What? You mean you didn’t say that?” Draco murmured, tone teasing. His hand began brushing Harry’s erection through his trousers.

“It didn’t come up,” Harry gasped. 

Draco’s smile was sharp and full of promise. “How fortunate it’s _coming up_ now, then.”

“You’re an evil man,” Harry said, staring into Draco’s eyes. 

Draco inclined his head in clear acknowledgement. “Perhaps,” he allowed. “But you love me anyway, and that’s what matters.”

“You’re right.” Harry stood up, pulling Draco with him. “That is what matters.” He grinned. “And the way you take my monster cock, of course.” 

Draco’s smirk deepened. “Of course,” he agreed. “Now, shall we leave so I can take it again?” He hummed. “And again. And…”

“Yes, I get the idea,” said Harry, biting back a whimper. “And absolutely.” And sliding an arm around Draco, he Apparated them away.

~


End file.
